1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recreational vehicle awning tightener and more particularly pertains to tightening an awning used on a recreational vehicle to a position for use with a recreational vehicle awning tightener.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of awning adjustment mechanisms is known in the prior art. More specifically, awning adjustment mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of adjusting an awning for use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 312,771 to Pelletier discloses a recreational vehicle awning support adapter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,897 to Watts discloses a stabilizing bracket for an awning of a recreational vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,119 to Pelletier discloses an awning support for recreational vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,987 to Haman discloses a recreational vehicle awning support truss and system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,111 to Hanemaayer discloses a built-in awning for a recreational vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a recreational vehicle awning tightener that is simple in design and allows an awning on a recreational vehicle to be placed into use through the effort of only one person.
In this respect, the recreational vehicle awning tightener according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of tightening an awning used on a recreational vehicle to a position for use.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved recreational vehicle awning tightener which can be used for tightening an awning used on a recreational vehicle to a position for use. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.